A Second Chance
by JayandNyamakelove
Summary: It had been 5 years since she had broken his heart. How could Nya have done this to him? Jay never thought he would get through this... Until one day, he meets her again. Can Jay and Nya learn to repair their broken relationship and love each other again? Story is better then summary... (JayXNya) Complete (Finally!)
1. Chapter 1

A Second Chance

"Yahoo! We did it!" Jay shouted excitedly.

The ninja had just destroyed the computer containing the Digital Overlord. It was over. All the pain and suffering that the demon had brought was gone. Ninjago was finally free from his darkening grip. Sensei Wu was better. Zane had successfully revived P.I.X.A.L.. It seemed like everything was going to get better for our ninja.

Jay looked over to his beautiful girlfriend. Nya. Just her name. Everything about her was amazing. Her pretty black hair and soft brown eyes made Jay's heart melt. Her smile was brighter then all of the lights in New Ninjago City combined. Man did he love her... Jay ran his finger along the ring that was concealed in his back pocket. He was just about to get on knee until something happened.

"Cole!" Nya shouted happily as she rushed towards him, seemingly forgetting her blue ninja boyfriend. Nya hugged the earth ninja. Cole smirked and returned the hug.

Jay felt his heart break at the horrible sight.

"Nya...?" Jay choked, tears welling up in his eyes.

The Samurai's head shot up and sadness filled her face.

"Jay..." Nya whispered as she reached his hand out. "I-It's not what it looks like..."

Jay stared at her. Tears pouring down his face. How could she do this to him? He spun around and ran as fast as possible.

"Jay! Wait! Please let me explain!" Nya cried out as she ran after her heartbroken blue ninja.

Jay didn't look back. He kept running. He never wanted to see Nya again...

It had been 5 years since Nya had broken his heart. Jay had cut off all contact with the other guys and was now living a lonely life inside a small apartment in New Ninjago City. With all of this time, Jay thought that he would have already gotten over her. However, he was wrong. Jay hated to admit it, but he was still in love with Nya. Nothing would change that. His broken heart still ached for her. It seemed like nothing would heal the loss of Nya. Jay had tried dating again but it didn't work. Don't get him wrong. They were very nice girls he had met, one of which he figured he could pursue a relationship with. However, he couldn't. Not when he still loved someone else. Jay just couldn't get over her. Nya meant everything to him, and she betrayed him. And with his teammate. His best friend. His brother...

Jay had finally decided to just forget Nya. He would start fresh and move on. Jay knew that there was no hope for getting back into a relationship with her. For all he knew, she could have married Cole and started a family. Jay shivered at the thought. He also couldn't try to find a friendship with her either. Not with the constant reminder of his pain. Seeing her with Cole everyday would drive him insane. To a point, that he may do something that could seriously hurt someone.

"Looks like I need some more eggs and milk..." Jay said to himself as he looked in his small refrigerator. Jay glanced outside his window at the supermarket across the street.

"It's Saturday, better hurry before it gets too crowded."

Jay walked to the bathroom to go brush his teeth. As he did so, he looked at his reflection in the mirror. His light brown hair was now a little longer and his blue eyes seemed almost grey from his sadness. Jay then quickly got dressed. He put on a blue t-shirt with a yellow lightning bolt across the front and grey pants.

Jay walked on the sidewalk and passed a young couple. They laughed and held hands and kissed. It reminded Jay of when him and Nya had dated. He shook his head quickly.

"Forget her! She hurt you!" Jay said to himself. He took a deep breath and then entered the store.

Jay walked into the breakfast isle, looking for some cereal. He scanned the shelves for Lucky Charms but found nothing.

"Oh well." Jay muttered to himself. He heard a strange noise and looked up. A small, red bird, flew around the ceiling. Jay walked forward, still watching the bird, and collided with a woman wearing red, knocking both of them down.

"Oh, I'm so sorry miss..." Jay stopped when he realized who he had collided with. Nya?

They both stared at each other in shock. Boy, had Nya changed. Her black hair now went down to her shoulders and ended with soft curls.

"Jay!" Nya cried out as she threw her arms around his neck but immediately pulled away, a blush spreading over her face.

"Um... Long time no see?" Nya asked nervously.

"Y-Yeah..." Jay answered. Damn this was awkward. "S-So... what brings you here?"

"Oh... well I'm moving into an apartment around here, so I figured I'd get some things here..." Nya responded.

"Oh... Cool!" Jay said as he helped Nya up. They both looked down.

"So... I guess I'll see you around?" Nya said.

"Yeah... I guess so..." Jay muttered.

Nya blushed a little as she walked up to Jay. Nya kissed his right cheek gently, before leaving a blushing Jay. Looking over her shoulder, Nya shot him a shy smile.

Jay stood there with his mouth wide open. He gently touched his face where her lips had kissed him. Jay smiled and deiced to go home now. Maybe there was hope for getting back with her.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So I just now thought of this cute little story involving Jay and Nya. It's probably going to be only a few chapters as it's a short story. But did you like it? Hate it? Also, BIG news... I've seen Ninjago episode 29. It was in Korean though so I have no idea what they were saying, but it was amazing. It's on Youtube if you want to watch it. I'll tell you what happens, but WARNING: SPOILERS! So if you don't want to be spoiled, don't read this...**

**SPOILERS: I won't tell you everything but I'll tell you somethings that happened: Zane lets Nya give Pixal half of his heart and she comes back to life (yay!) and they hold hands. Edna (who was watching) said something to Nya about her and Jay, but Pixal tells her about Cole being Nya's perfect match, and Jay walks in and hears this and gets sad. (Poor Jay) Nya goes up to Jay to hold his hand (And I thought that part was really sweet) but Cole comes in and Jay attacks him. So they argue a lot in that episode and Evil Sensei comes to the junkyard and brings the nindroids back to life through like electric snakes or something. I think it was an amazing episode though. **

**Anyway, see you guys around! Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

Jay exited the elevator and walked down the hallway to his apartment. He passed several empty apartments and realized that he was the only person who lived on this floor.

"Oh well..." Jay said to himself as he unlocked the door to his apartment. He had something else on his mind...

"I can't believe I found her again..." Jay said. He thought he'd never see Nya again, but the fact that he did, and that she kissed him, gave him hope.

Jay heard what sounded like heavy objects being moved in the hallway. Looks like someone was finally moving in on this floor, and it seemed as though that they would live in the apartment directly apart from Jay.

"Really!? You're just gonna leave it here!? Oh, whatever! I'll move it myself!" He heard a young woman cry out. Jay heard groaning and the pushing of furniture into the apartment.

"Hmm... Looks like the furniture guys aren't helping... Maybe I should go see if she wants help. After all, I might as well introduce myself..." Jay thought as he exited his apartment room.

Just as he predicted, there was furniture scattered in the hallway. Jay walked up to the closed door and knocked. The girl opened the door and gasped.

"N-Nya?" Jay choked out

"Jay? Uh... w-what are you doing here?" Nya said as she blushed.

"Oh... uh... well... I-I live across from you and... i-it sounded like you were struggling with moving all of this furniture." Jay said nervously.

"Oh, that... well the moving guys just left the furniture right here... and I'm kind of having a hard time moving it..." Nya looked to him for assistance.

"Well, do you... um want some help?' Jay asked but was cut off when Nya shouted,

"YES- I-I mean... sure..." Nya said as she looked away to hide her blush.

She didn't really need his help. The furniture wasn't that heavy. But Nya wanted his help. She hadn't seen him in 5 years, and now that they would be living across from each, they had a chance of getting back together. That is, if Jay wanted to get back with her. Nya would take Jay back in a heartbeat, but would he? Nya knew how much she had hurt him. She wished she wouldn't have listened to that stupid machine. There was no way it could have figured out something as sensitive as love. She had looked for him for months, but never found him. She eventually just gave up, but swore if she ever found him again, she would make it her life's mission to get him back.

"Uh... okay... what do you want to move first?" Jay asked softly.

Nya was blown back into the present by his words.

"Oh... um... I guess the couch..." Nya said as she pointed to the sofa.

Jay nodded and smiled as he approached the couch and began to lift.

**One hour later...**

"Well, that looks like all of it..." Nya mumbled as she looked at her new apartment.

"It looks good... well... I-I guess I'll go now..." Jay said as he made his way to the door.

Nya turned her head as she watched him leave.

"Wait! Jay!" Nya said. She wanted to tell him how she felt. She needed to...

"Yeah?" Jay asked.

Nya froze. She was trapped in his blue eyes. She didn't know what to say...

"T-Thanks..." Nya said dumbly.

Jay smiled. "You're welcome. And If you need anything, I'm right across from you..."

'I need you...'

Jay shot her one last smile before leaving the love struck Nya. Nya sighed happily and sat down on her bed. She giggled just thinking about him. His electric blue eyes and his light brown hair. His cute features and adorable voice. All things she loved about him. Nya knew for a fact, that she was still in love with Jay. She just couldn't believe it. She actually found him. Nya suddenly felt the urge to do this... She pulled out a pencil and paper and started drawing. After about ten minutes, Nya looked at the picture and smiled. It was Jay. Nya had no idea what came over her to draw it. She never was an artist, yet it looked just like him. Nya shrugged to herself before placing the picture on the table. She looked to her door and smiled.

"Jay, I promise you that one day, we'll be happy with each other again." Nya thought. "Even if you don't feel that way towards me now, I swear I'll make it up to you..."

Little did Nya know, that inside Jay's tiny apartment, he was feeling the same things she was


	3. Chapter 3

Jay woke up feeling amazing. Energized. Something he had not felt in a very long time. Yesterday, Nya had moved in next door and he got to spend time with her. It reminded him of the days when they were together. Jay felt great. So great, that he deiced to take a walk in the park. He quickly got dressed and exited his apartment.

Jay smiled widely and walked up to Nya's door, seeming out of touch from reality. He raised his fist to knock, excited to ask his girlfriend if she wanted to take a walk with him but immediately remembered that they weren't together anymore. He mentally face palmed.

"Oh, I'm such an idiot..." Jay grumbled to himself as he prayed that Nya hadn't seen him.

Nya watched as Jay left her door and slowly walked down the hall. She was just about to leave her room for a walk in the park as well. Amazing right? She had felt her heart pound in her chest as she watched him approach her door with a smile, but felt an overwhelming sadness as he walked away. Nya sighed.

"Oh, I'm such an idiot..." Nya grumbled, angry that she hadn't opened the door when he was there.

As soon as Jay entered the park, he was overwhelmed with memories. Jay gazed at the large oak tree in the center of the park, and smiled. It was the place where him and Nya had their first kiss. Well, technically, it wasn't. She had kissed him before on the Dark Island, but it was quick as they were pressed for time. Anyway, it was a few weeks after the Final Battle and the ninja were just settling back into Ninjago City. It was Jay's birthday and Nya had a surprise for him.

_Flashback:_

"C'mon Jay!" Nya said as she dragged her boyfriend behind her. Jay grinned and tried to catch up with his girlfriend. Nya quickly stopped for him to reach her.

"Where are we going?" Jay asked. Nya didn't answer but smiled at him and held her hand out. Jay quickly grabbed her left hand with his right as she began walking again. They continued walking until they reached a large oak tree that stood in the middle of the park. The young couple both sat down under the tree and snuggled against each other as they watched the sun slowly set.

"It's so beautiful..." Nya said, breaking the silence. Jay smiled.

"Not nearly as beautiful as you are..." Jay responded causing the girl in red to blush. Nya quickly glanced down at her watch. '6:59? I only have one minute...' Nya thought. She turned to Jay and smiled.

"I'm going to give you your birthday gift right now, but you need to close your eyes..." Nya said causing Jay to sigh.

"Oh come on Nya. That's no fun..." Jay groaned.

Nya giggled in response. "Don't worry, you'll like it..." Nya smiled as Jay closed his eyes. She leaned forward just as her watch beeped. It was 7:00. Jay felt soft lips gently touch his own and his eyes shot open to see if it was true. He was met with happiness at what he saw. Nya slowly slid her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Jay quickly closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. After over a minute, Nya slowly pulled away and smiled at him.

"Happy birthday Jay..." Nya said as she rubbed her nose against his. Jay's face turned a deep red as Nya laid on top of him and pushed him on the ground. She giggled before planting another loving kiss on his lips. Jay smiled and kissed back. Both pulled away as they heard a loud crack. Lightning thrashed throughout the air and brought down a heavy rain.

"Oh great, now it's storming..." Jay groaned.

"I don't mind... As long as I'm with you..." Nya whispered as she snuggled against his chest and began to plant several warm kisses on his right cheek. "Jay... I love you..."

Jay smiled brightly. That was all he needed to make his birthday the best he had ever had.

"I love you too Nya..."

_End of Flashback:_

Jay sighed dreamily to himself. That was one of the greatest days of his life. It was really the turning point in his and Nya's relationship. After that amazing day, they grew closer to one another. Spending more time together. Telling secrets. Sharing pudding. Warmer embraces. More passionate kisses... It seemed that their relationship was getting better each and every day. Jay had planned to propose to her on their 3 year anniversary of dating, which was ironically the same day they destroyed the Digital Overlord's hard drive. But then _that _happened. Jay shuddered at that thought.

Nya entered the park and saw Jay sit down on a bench near the oak tree and stare into the clouds. She was immediately tempted to run towards him and sit _very _close, but shook the thought off. It would be too awkward...

Nya looked for another bench to sit on but only found that the one Jay occupied was the only bench in the area.

"Here goes nothing." Nya said as she slowly walked forward.

Jay looked up at the sky and felt calm. He closed his eyes and began to fall asleep, but...

"H-Hey Jay..." Nya said nervously and sat down on the edge of the bench.

"Oh, h-hey N-Nya..." Jay stuttered nervously as he blushed bright red. They both remained quiet until Nya spoke.

"S-So... what's up?" Nya asked as she slowly scooted closer to Jay.

"Oh... um... N-Nothing..." Jay managed to say. Nya giggled a little.

"R-Really? I thought it was the sky?" Nya tried to make a joke but knew it sounded horrible. Jay began to laugh.

"Y-Yeah, I suppose you are right..." Jay froze and blushed as he realized how much Nya had gotten closer to him. Nya blushed too, not even realizing that she had gotten this close. They both remained silent, with one thought on each of their minds. Suddenly, not even thinking, Jay blurted out,

"Nya, would you like to go on a date with me?"

**Cliffhanger! What do you think Nya will say? (but you probably already know the answer) I'm sorry for the long wait, but I've been really busy lately. Hopefully that won't happen again... So, what did you guys think of this chapter?**


	4. Chapter 4

"Nya, would you like to go on a date with me?" As soon as those words left his lips, Jay slapped over his mouth to shut himself up. 'Damn you, mouth! Saying things without thinking about it first!' Jay's face turned red from embarrassment. He was about to say something when Nya cried out,

"YES! I-I-I-I mean... I would absolutely love too, Jay." Nya said as she blushed a little.

"Y-Y-You w-w-will?" Jay stuttered. 'Oh my gosh, I can't believe my luck!'

"Yes, Jay! I will go with you tonight." Nya smiled and embraced him tightly. She turned and kissed his cheek for about 5 seconds, causing Jay's blush to get darker.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get ready. S-So, p-p-pick me up from my room at about six?" Nya managed to say without screaming in happiness

"S-Sure t-thing, N-Nya..." Jay said nervously.

"O-Okay... S-S-See you then..." Nya said as she got up.

"Y-Yeah... B-Bye..." Jay started.

Nya smiled and waved. "B-Bye Jay."

As soon as Nya was out of his sight, Jay did a cartwheel across the ground.

"YES! THANK YOU!" Jay screamed to the heavens. "THANK YOU!"

This was even better than the time she said yes to their first date. 'Looks like you actually did help, mouth.' Jay thought as he tapped his lips and smirked. 'Nya, I promise you, I will give you the best date ever...'

Nya rushed to her apartment door and fumbled with the keys to open it. Her heart pounded in her chest. She was so excited, she felt as though she would pass out. 'I can't believe it! He asked you out.' She told herself. 'You are so lucky!' The door popped open and Nya rushed in, nearly tripping over a pile of dirty clothes. Nya then ran to her closet and looked for an outfit. 'What do I wear? What do I wear? Wait, it's only 10:00 a.m.. Oh well, still pick something out!' Suddenly, Nya's cell phone start ringing, and the girl quickly answered it.

"Hello?" Nya asked, not even checking to see who was calling.

"Sis?" The voice on the phone asked.

"Kai!" Nya exclaimed.

"Yup, so, how's life been? You know after moving into that new apartment." Kai questioned.

Nya then let out a loud squeal of complete and total happiness.

"Ow..." Kai groaned. "That was my ear."

"Oh, Kai! Things are just amazing right now! I met Jay again and he asked me out!" Nya let out another squeal of happiness as her brother covered his ears.

"Really? Jay? That's great Nya! I'm so happy-" Kai was cut off by Nya squealing again.

"I know! Kai, I love him! I love him so much!" She squealed a fourth time, much to her brother's annoyance.

"Nya! Please stop doing that." Kai begged.

"Oh, sorry. I'm just really happy." Nya muttered.

"So, where is he taking you?" Kai asked.

"Hmm... No idea. I guess I was too excited to ask. Oh well, I'll ask him when he picks me up at 6:00." Nya stated.

"Okay Nya. I hope you have fun. Goodbye." Kai said happily.

"BYE!" Nya squealed as she hung up.

Nya then approached her closet again and once again began her seemingly endless search.

"What do I wear?' What do I wear?"

* * *

Jay looked at his clock and smiled brightly. It was 6:00...

'Here goes nothing...' Jay thought as he exited his apartment. He wore casual clothes, a blue collared shirt and grey shorts. As he approached Nya's door, Jay froze. His palms became sweaty and he began to second guess his decision.

'C'mon, Jay, don't be a wuss!' He told himself. 'Here we go...' Jay wiped his hand against his shorts, raised his fist and gently knocked on Nya's door.

The door opened and Nya slowly came out of her apartment with a smile. Jay gasped as he saw her. Nya wore a light blue dress, with the skirt stopping just above her knees. Her hair fell to her shoulders and was curled at the end. Besides red lipstick, Nya had no makeup on.

"W-Wow... You look great Nya..." Jay said dumbly.

Nya smiled and blushed.

"T-Thanks, you look great too..." Nya responded.

Jay smiled and held out his hand. Nya walked forward and graciously took his hand. The two began to slowly walk down the hall together.

"So, Jay, where are you taking me?" Nya asked slowly.

"Oh, I actually didn't think of that..."

**Okay guys, I need some help. I have three different ideas on where Jay and Nya should go on their date, but don't know which to choose. Which of these do you think is the best: 1) Just a normal date at a restaurant, 2) A movie, or 3) Another date at the amusement park? But in all of these, the other ninja and Pixal will actually show up and make their date even more awkward. So which place should they go too and what should happen when the others show up? Thanks for the help. Bye...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, Jaya fans, time for another chapter! Sorry about the long update. I had writer's block. Also, the Amusement Park had the most votes, so that is where Jay and Nya will have their date. I would also like to thank everyone of you for your continued support. This chapter will contain a LOT of Jaya fluff. On with the story...**

* * *

"Umm..." Jay's mind suddenly went blank. 'Damn it! I was so focused on making this date perfect that I forgot to get us reservations at a fancy restaurant.' Jay thought. "Uh..."

Nya looked to him and giggled a bit. He always looked so adorable when he was confused.

"Uh... H-How about Mega Monster Amusement Park?" Jay said as his mind finally came to a decision.

"Again?" Nya asked softly.

"Yeah, it would be like our first date. And we didn't really get to go on any rides, 'cause I was turning into a snake,- I-I-I mean, we can go somewhere else if you don't want to go there-" Jay stuttered.

"No, it's fine, Jay. C'mon, let's go." Nya said happily as she hooked her arm with Jay's and began to walk forward.

"Well alright then!" Jay replied and smiled cheerfully.

"Nya... I promise you, that this will be the best date ever..."

* * *

"Hello P.I.X.A.L.." Zane greeted when he saw his android girlfriend.

"Hello Zane." P.I.X.A.L. replied and pecked his left cheek.

"Would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" Zane asked her.

"Of course, where would you like to go?" P.I.X.A.L. questioned.

"Hmm... Perhaps somewhere educational, like the planetarium?" The ice ninja asked.

"BORING!" An unseen voice shouted.

"Kai?" Zane whispered.

"Yep. Anyways, I think you guys should somewhere more exciting and less, ya know, boring!" Kai said with a sly grin.

"What is more exciting then the planetarium?" P.I.X.A.L. asked.

"Hmm... Let's see, like anywhere else!" Kai replied. "How about Mega Monster Amusement Park? The other guys and I are going, why don't you two come along?"

"Is that okay with you?" Zane asked the android.

"Yes, that is fine, Zane..." P.I.X.A.L. replied.

* * *

"Finally, we're here!" Jay exclaimed happily.

"And there isn't a ridiculous amount of people too..." Nya observed. The Amusement Park was fairly empty with only a few people in view and almost no lines for any of the rides.

"Okay Nya, what do you wanna do first." Jay asked.

"Umm... How about we go on that?" Nya said while pointing to a ride.

"Tilt a Whirl? Are you sure it spins around really fast..." Jay stated.

"Yeah, I've never been before and it looks fun." Nya responded.

"Okay!" Jay responded.

Nya smiled brightly as Jay gently took her hand into his and slowly walked forward. The two climbed into a seat and pulled the safety bar up to their waists as the controller started up the ride.

"Hold on!" Jay shouted and gripped the bar in his hands. The ride began to pick up speed and Nya began to slip. Gravity took hold of her and she slammed into Jay's side. Both Nya and Jay blushed as she was practically snuggled against his chest.

"S-Sorry Jay..." Nya mumbled as she tried to move herself away.

However, within one second of the action, Nya had slipped back into Jay's side again. They both laughed and their gazes met. Eyes locked with each other, they both began to move forward. Closer... Closer... Their lips were inches apart. Suddenly, the ride stopped and the moment was ruined by the jolt of the sudden pause. Jay and Nya both blushed heavily and looked away, both whishing that the awkwardness would just go away...

"S-So... D-Do you wanna go on a roller coaster?" Jay stuttered nervously.

"Sure Jay..." Nya said softly.

The young couple quickly made their way over towards the ride and they situated themselves in the front seat of the roller coaster.

"Now Nya, if you get scared, I'm right here..." Jay joked as the coaster began to move.

"Good to know..." Nya laughed a little. "Oh and Jay, if _you _get scared, I'm right here."

A large grin spread over Jay's face as the ride reached the top of the hill.

"Here we GGGOOO!" Jay exclaimed cheerfully.

However, Jay's attitude towards the ride soon changed. The coaster had twisted, turned, and gone upside down so many times that Jay had found himself hiding against Nya's side. The girl's face turned in concern as she slowly rubbed Jay's back.

"It's alright Jay... The ride's over..." Nya said sweetly.

Jay's face shot up and a blush spread over his cheeks.

"Oh, S-Sorry Nya..." Jay mumbled.

"C'mon Jay, let's go eat..." Nya said softly.

* * *

Nya and Jay sat across from each other at a large booth and were greeted by a man with dark brown hair and a black tuxedo with blue highlights.

"Hello, and welcome the Munchie Monsters. I will be your server, Beezee tonight. May I start you two off with something to drink?" The young man greeted.

"I'll take a Coke and, Nya what would you like?" Jay said while looking to the girl across from him.

"Oh, I'll just have an iced tea..." Nya said.

"Okay, and if you two lovebirds need anything, I'll be here." Beezee began to walk away before breaking into a fit of giggles.

"So, Nya, what do you think you'll get to eat?" Jay asked.

"I think I'll get a... Kai?" Nya started.

"Kai?!" Jay questioned.

"Nya!" Kai shouted as he ran over to his younger sister and hugged her tightly.

"What are you doing here?" Nya asked her brother.

"Well the others and I figured we'd come here 'cause we were bored. What are you doing here?" Kai said to his little sister.

"Oh, well, Jay and I are having our date here..." Nya turned and looked at Jay.

"Jay!" Kai said happily.

"Hey Kai..." Jay replied with a small wave. Behind the fire ninja, Jay could see Lloyd, Zane, P.I.X.A.L., and... Cole. He still wasn't exactly over that little incident.

"Mind if we join?" Lloyd asked happily, already knowing the answer.

"Uh... Sure why not?" Jay groaned. Zane, P.I.X.A.L., and Cole moved to sit across from Jay, and Lloyd grabbed an extra chair to sit at the end of the table. Nya sat next to Jay while her brother sat by her to her right.

"Wow! It's been so long since we've all hung out together." Lloyd commented.

"I know. Jay, why'd you run away?" Cole looked to the boy dressed in blue.

Jay looked up and scowled at Cole.

"Can we just not talk about that?" Nya said, trying to get rid of the tension.

Beezee soon returned with Nya and Jay's drinks but froze when he saw the larger group.

"Oh... Well, what would the rest of you guys like?" Beezee asked.

"I'll take a beer." Kai said with a smirk.

"Kai!" Nya said angrily.

"What!? I'm old enough!" Kai shot back.

"I know I just don't want you getting drunk." Nya grumbled.

"Relax sis..." Kai said.

After the others had ordered their drinks, conversation restarted. Jay wasn't really paying attention to what they were talking about though. No. He was staring at the beauty that sat next to him. Nya's brown eyes looked into his blue ones and Jay froze. She looked amazing... Nya closed her eyes as she began to move forward. Slowly... Closer... Closer...

"Oops!" Kai said as his beer bottle slipped out of his hand and spilt all onto Jay.

"AGH!" Jay screamed as he stood up, his clothes now covered in beer.

The others stared at Jay for a second before laughing hysterically. Nya looked at Jay with concern as his face became redder and redder. Jay quickly got up and ran to the bathroom.

"Jay!" Nya started. She then gave her friends the death glare and before going after Jay.

Jay rushed into the _men's _restroom. He rushed to the sink and began to splash water against his face and reached for a paper towel.

"Jay?" Jay turned around to see Nya standing behind him.

"Nya! What are you doing in the men's room!?" Jay asked quickly.

"Umm... This is the women's restroom..." Nya said awkwardly.

"Huh?"

Suddenly a large woman came out of a stall and screamed.

"Oh my God! Ma'am I'm sorry- AH" Jay screamed as the woman began to hit him with her purse.

"I'm leaving! I'm leaving!" Jay shouted as the woman continued to hit him. Nya took his hand and directed him out of the restroom, with the lady in tow.

"OW! Stop it, you crazy bitch!" Jay screamed.

"Ma'am, please stop hitting my boyfriend. It was an accident." Nya said reassuringly.

"Well I never..." The woman mumbled as she walked away.

Jay stood their shocked. Not that Nya had saved him, but that she had called him her boyfriend.

"You okay Jay?" Nya asked him.

"Y-Yeah..." Jay mumbled. He heard laughter and looked to the booth where his _friends _were sitting.

"Ha ha! Nice job Jay!" Kai commented as the others were to busy laughing.

"Screw you Kai!" Nya shouted as she took Jay with her and walked out of the restaurant.

* * *

Nya and Jay had gone back to the park near their apartments in order to get away from the others.

"Nya, I'm sorry about all of this. I mean you probably think I'm some pervert now, but I swear it was an accident." Jay said sadly.

"It's okay Jay. I know you didn't mean to." Nya whispered as she took his hand in hers.

"And I'm sorry about this horrible date Nya..." Jay muttered.

"Jay, it wasn't horrible to me. I'm just glad that I got to spend time with you..." Nya responded.

"Why don't we have some fun..." Nya said as she took a step towards him. "You're it!" Nya poked him and quickly ran away.

Jay grinned as he chased after her and lightly tapped her arm.

"You're it!" Jay shouted happily.

Nya smirked as she began to chase Jay. They both ran around the oak tree before Nya leapt forward and tackled Jay to the ground. She was now laying on top of Jay and he was helpless under her. Nya smirked as she remembered Jay's greatest weakness.

"Well, you know what I have to do now..." Nya said with a sly smile.

"No, please Nya. Anything but that..." Jay begged.

She then quickly moved her hands and began to tickle Jay.

"Nya, No- Hahahahahahaha! Stop it tickles!" Jay chocked out.

Nya suddenly stopped and lowered herself back to his face. They both began to lean in. Slowly... Closer... Closer... Their lips were inches apart, when suddenly, they were interrupted again.

"Hey guys. Mind if we share the park?" Zane asked as he and his girlfriend stood by Jay and Nya.

"Um... Sure..." Nya mumbled, very disappointed that she didn't get to kiss Jay.

"P.I.X.A.L., would you like for me to push you on the swing?" Zane asked softly.

"Sure Zane." P.I.X.A.L. said as she slowly sat down on the seat.

"Here we go..." Zane said as he slowly began to push his girlfriend on the swing.

"Weeeee..." P.I.X.A.L. said blandly.

Nya sighed and got off of Jay. She walked to a nearby bench and patted the seat for Jay to sit next to her. He quickly walked up to the bench sat next to her They both then looked up at the stars. A bright flash of light caught both of their attentions.

"Hey look a shooting star!" Jay exclaimed. "Make a wish..."

A few seconds of silence passed as the two whished for the same thing.

"Nya..." Jay started but was silenced by a pair of soft lips pressed against his own. 'Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Nya is kissing me!' Jay thought. Before he could return the display of affection, Nya had pulled away from him, her cheeks now a deep red.

"Whoa... N-Nya..."

"Oh, just shut up already!" Nya growled harshly as she grabbed his face and brought it closer to hers. Nya teasingly brushed her lips against Jay's before kissing him hungrily again. Jay was completely shocked, but was eager to return her affections and kissed her back. As their kissing grew more passionate, Nya moved herself against him and slipped into his lap. The two pulled away for a quick breath, before immediately going back to what they were doing. Nya's arms wrapped around Jay's neck and his had made their way to her waist. Nya decided to pick up the pace and slipped her tongue inside his mouth, kissing him as passionately as she felt. After another minute, they both pulled away and looked into each other's eyes. Tears began to prick in the corners of their eyes. But not tears of sadness. Tears of joy.

"I love you..." They both said at the same time.

"I missed you Jay..." Nya whispered into his ear.

"I missed you too, Nya..." Jay returned.

"Promise me you'll never leave me again..." Nya said softly.

"Nya, I promise you, I'll spend the rest of my life with you..." Jay responded earning another one of Nya's amazing smiles. The two shared one last kiss before Nya snuggled against his chest and fell asleep. Jay smiled as he picked Nya up and carried her back to her apartment.

"Good to see that Nya and Jay are back together again..." Zane commented as he and P.I.X.A.L. began to leave.

Jay gently laid Nya in her bed and softly kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Nya..." Jay whispered as he began to walk out of her room.

"Wait!" Nya cried and gripped his hand.

"What?" Jay asked.

"C-Can you stay with me?" Nya asked softly and with a slight blush.

"I-I don't know, Nya..." Jay started.

"Please... Just stay until I fall asleep..." Nya begged him.

"O-Okay..." Jay mumbled as Nya pulled him into her warm bed. She snuggled against his side and pecked his lips softly. Jay suddenly began to feel tired. Perhaps it was the long day, or Nya snuggled next to him. Jay's eyelids became very heavy and he began to slowly drift asleep.

"I love you Jay..." Nya whispered but got no response. She rose up a little and could hear Jay softly snoring in his sleep. Nya smiled and cuddled back against him.

"Good night Jay..." Nya mumbled as she pecked his cheek and drifted to sleep...

* * *

Jay eyelids slowly opened as he took in his surroundings. This room was different then his own. Suddenly the memories flowed back to him and he realized that he must have fallen asleep while cuddling with Nya. However, his girlfriend was not in the room. Jay quickly climbed out of the bed and walked out of the room, being greeted with the smell of syrup and pancake batter. He could see Nya flipping a pancake before looking up at him and smiling.

"Morning Jay..." Nya said as she approached him and pecked his cheek.

"Hey Nya..." Jay responded.

The two stared at each other for a second before their lips met and danced together slowly.

"I love you Nya..." Jay whispered and cupped her face to face him.

"I love you too Jay..." Nya responded.

"Can I do something crazy?" Jay asked his girlfriend.

"Sure..." Nya replied.

"Okay, I'll be right back..." Jay said and bolted out of Nya's room and into his. Within seconds Jay returned with a small black box.

"What's that?" Nya asked as her heart began to pound in her chest.

Jay began to tremble as he slowly dropped to on knee and opened the box.

"Jay..."

"Nya, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know we just met again a couple of days ago, but I must get this off of my chest. If you say no, I'll understand, But Nya, I love you and would be the happiest man alive if you would agree to be my wife-" Sweet lips pressed against Jay's and he melted into the kiss.

"Jay... I will! I will marry you!" Nya cried out.

"Y-You will?" Jay asked as his heart pounded.

"Yes! I will!" Nya suddenly tackled Jay down and kissed him passionately. Jay laughed into the kiss as Nya pinned him down and began to tickle him again. She later allowed him to get up and slip the ring on her finger.

"I love you..."

"I love you too..."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Sorry, if it seemed a bit rushed, but I just wanted to get some things done in this chapter. Only about 3 more chapters of this story left, but next up is their wedding. Please review and tell me if you noticed the reference I threw in there from my other story, After the Blackout. Also what do you think should happen for their wedding. Thank you again for reading and bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**How long has it been? 5 months since the last update? I know it has been such a long time since I updated this story and I apologize for the long wait. My only excuse is that I've been very busy with school, homework, tests, and other things and I just haven't found anytime to write. But, anyway, I would like to thank everyone for your continued support of this story and you guys are what really keep me going. So, uh... yeah, Jay and Nya are getting married. Finally! Alright, here we go... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

* * *

_Today was the day. Jay and Nya's wedding. The day that would change their lives forever..._

_Jay stood at the altar, patiently waiting for his bride to join him. Minutes passed and there was still no sign of Jay's future wife. The guests had begun to grow restless and were quietly whispering amongst themselves. _

_"It's weird that Nya's not here yet..." Lloyd said softly._

_"Indeed, it is not like her to be late. Especially for such an important day." Zane replied._

_Okay, so she was only a few minutes late... 20 minutes late... There was no need to worry though... She was probably just having a small problem with her dress. No big deal... However, as time passed, Jay had begun to worry._

_"Perhaps it is best that you go and check on Nya..." Zane whispered to Jay._

_"Good idea." _

_After a few minutes of walking around, Jay finally found Nya... Not wearing her wedding dress._

_"Nya, where have you been? The wedding's already started."_

_"Yeah... Um... I don't know how to tell you this... But I'm leaving you for Cole..." Nya said casually._

_"W-What?" Jay asked quickly, praying that this was a joke._

_"Yeah... I honestly don't know what I saw in you and he's my Perfect Match after all... So, I guess we're done..."_

_"B-B-But... It's our wedding day... No! Nya please!" Jay fell to his knees, tears pouring out of his eyes. "Please don't-"_

_"Sorry Jay..."_

_Just then Cole walked in._

_"Ready to go?" He asked._

_"Yeah... Alright Jay... See you around..."_

_ Then she was gone..._

_The love of his life just left..._

_No good reason was given as to why she suddenly had feelings for Cole..._

_This had to be a dream..._

* * *

Jay sat up, sweat trickling down his face. Jay turned to his left and saw the woman of his dreams laying next to him, quietly murmuring in her sleep. He let out a soft sigh of relief when he realized that is was just a nightmare. A horrible nightmare.

"Jay?"

Jay turned and saw his fiancée slowly sit up and face him.

"What's wrong?" Nya asked sleepily before rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"I-It's nothing Nya..."

"Really? 'Cause you don't look like you're alright."

"How can you tell?"

"Because you're sweating and you look scared."

"Uh... It's nothing I assure you..."

Jay turned his head away, unable to face his soon to be wife.

"Jay..."

Jay felt Nya's hands lightly take hold of his cheeks and turn him to face her. Her brown eyes were full of concern until she leaned forward and gently kissed him. Jay wrapped his arm around his fiancée's waist and returned the simple display of affection. Slowly, Nya pulled away and rested her forehead against his, her chocolate eyes staring into his electric blue ones.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Jay nodded slowly and closed his eyes as he felt Nya kiss him again.

"...Was it about the wedding?" Nya whispered softly.

"...Y-Yes..."

"Would you mind telling me what happened?"

Jay took a moment to respond and tried to look away only for Nya to gently turn his face towards her own again.

"I-It was a stupid dream..."

"Just tell me..."

Jay frowned and looked away again.

Nya sighed before speaking. "Jay, look... You can tell me anything. I love you with all of my heart and nothing would ever change that..."

Jay turned and smiled softly at Nya.

"Alright... I... I had a nightmare that you left me for Cole..." Jay looked down, ashamed that he had said anything. "I know that you would never do that to me... But... I guess it was just unsettling..."

Nya buried her face into his neck and held him closer.

"Jay... I promise you that you are the only man in my life. I love you with all of my heart and I know you feel the same way... In just two days, we will prove our love for each other when we say our vows and you become my husband, and I become your wife. No person or thing will ever come between us again. So, you don't need to worry about me leaving you for Cole and any other guy... Okay?"

Jay smiled before pulling his fiancée closer and giving her a passionate kiss to which Nya eagerly returned. Falling back onto the bed, Jay pulled the covers over them both before they drifted off to sleep.

* * *

It was finally the big day. The REAL big day. Jay stood at the altar and looked towards the pew in front of him where he was met with the smiling faces of his parents, Cole, Lloyd, Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Misako, Dareth, and Cyrus. It seemed as though everything was going as planned. Zane and P.I.X.A.L. were the best man and maid of honor respectively. And Kai would be the one to walk Nya down the aisle. He heard loud voices coming from the end of the church and glanced up. Large groups of people walked into the church, all of them smiling and laughing. Jay tried his hardest not to shake as he watched more and more people pour into the church. But that is not what made him nervous. No... It was that he would screw up during the ceremony and embarrass himself in front of not only hundreds of people, but his bride who he loved very dearly. He and Nya had rehearsed so many times, yet he was still so nervous. Zane stood beside Jay and noticed his discomfort.

"What's wrong Jay?

"I'm really nervous, okay? I'm about to marry the girl of my dreams and I don't wanna screw up." Jay cried.

"What could possible go wrong?' The nindroid asked softly.

"I-I don't know!? What if I mess up on the vows or I accidently slip and fall on my face!?"

"That is ridiculous... There is no possible way you could slip, unless of course a large flash blinded you which could cause you to stumble and fall on your face."

"Thanks Zane..." Jay breathed, a bit upset that his friend couldn't provide any words of wisdom to help ease the fear.

"Jay! Honey! Look over here!"

Jay knew that voice from anywhere. Glancing down at the pew in front of him, his parents sat smiling at him. A huge camera was held in his mother's hands and she soon pointed it at him. A huge white flash nearly blinded Jay causing him to slip and fall flat on his face. The church roared with laughter and Jay groaned.

"Told you.." Zane said before helping Jay up.

"Oh, Jay! Are you alright!?" Edna asked quickly as she and Ed rushed to their son's side.

"I'm fine Mom! Well, except for the fact that I was almost blinded by that damn camera!"

"Oh, Jay, I'm so sorry. But... The picture didn't come out so we're going to have to take it again-"

"NO! I-I mean... Not right now at least. Nya's probably going to be here soon..."

Suddenly, the large doors opened and music began to play.

"Oh my..."

Jay's mouth hung open as he saw his beautiful bride. Heck, she was beyond beautiful in her long, white wedding dress. Kai stood beside his little sister, left arm hooked with her right as he walked her down the aisle. Nya smiled brightly when she saw Jay. As she and her brother slowly inched closer to the altar, Nya found it harder and harder to resist breaking free and running towards Jay. Eventually, The siblings made it to the altar and Kai reluctantly released his hold of his sister's arm.

"I love you sis..." Kai whispered softly as tears began to form in his eyes. "You take care of her Jay..."

Jay smiled and nodded at Kai before he faced his bride. Nya joined her hands with Jay's and the two stared into each other's eyes. The ceremony began but Jay and Nya hadn't really paid any attention as they were both two busy staring at each other. However, when it was time to say the vows, Jay was ready and repeated after the minister.

"I Jay, take you Nya, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, I promise to love and cherish you."

Nya smiled at Jay before repeating her vows as well.

"I Nya, take you Jay, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, I promise to love and cherish you."

The two exchanged wedding rings, said their love for each other again and were soon pronounced husband and wife.

"You may now kiss the bride."

Jay grinned before he pulled Nya in and dipped her down as he kissed with as much passion as he felt. Nya squealed softly as she returned the kiss. The Church echoed with applause as Jay and Nya Walker walked down the aisle together.

* * *

Jay and Nya stumbled into their hotel room, both incredibly exhausted. After hours of dancing, talking with the guests, and celebrating, they were finally alone together.

"Well, that was exhausting..."

"Yeah... Well, now that we're alone..." Nya smiled before pulling Jay into a deep kiss. The young couple stumbled to the couch both giggling like little children. Nya got on top of her husband and kissed him again until the door to their room opened suddenly.

"Hey, Guys!" Kai said happily as he, the other ninja, and P.I.X.A.L. all walked into the room.

"W-What are you doing here?!" Nya cried as she and Jay blushed heavily.

"Well, we knew how much you two just wanted some _alone _time, but we figured, since you guys are flying out to your honeymoon tomorrow, we wouldn't get to see you for a whole week! Besides you'll have plenty of time for _that _later." Cole chuckled, only to get punched in the gut by Kai.

"Well, why are you guys here? What do you want?" Jay asked impatiently.

"We brought some games." Zane smiled and held up large bags.

"What kind of games?" Nya raised her eyebrow.

"Oh you know, the fun ones. Like 'Twister', 'Operation', 'Candy Land', and 'Hungry Hungry Hippos'." Lloyd stated happily.

Jay and Nya burst into laughter.

"No, really what's in the bag?" Jay asked through chuckles.

"I just told you..." Lloyd stated seriously. Reaching his hand into one of Zane's bags, he pulled out 'Hungry Hungry Hippos'.

"Don't worry it will be fun. After all, the box says for ages 4 and up." P.I.X.A.L. stated matter-of-factly.

Glancing at one another, Jay and Nya sighed before getting up to join their friends in the 'fun' games.

After two hours of playing 'Twister', 'Operation', and the other games, Jay and Nya were even more exhausted then before.

Moving to bed, Nya climbed on top of Jay as he flipped of the lights.

"That... was actually very fun." Nya smiled as she rested her head on her husband's chest.

"Yeah... It was actually..." Jay yawned followed by Nya.

"I'm so glad we're finally married..." Nya whispered and snuggled into her husband's side.

"Me... Too..."

"Jay?"

"Hmm?"

"Oh, sorry. Were you asleep?"

"N-No... I was just..." Jay yawned. "Resting my eyes..."

He heard soft snores coming from the woman next to him. Smiling to himself, Jay held his wife closer before he himself drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Nya! I'm home!" Jay called as he walked into his and Nya's large house. They had been married for a little over a year now and Cyrus Borg had given Jay a very profitable job at Borg Industries.

"You're finally home!" Nya cried as she rushed down the stairs and threw her arms around his neck. "I have big news!"

"You do?" Jay asked excitedly.

"Yes! Come with me!" Nya said happily as she tugged Jay into their room and sat him down on the bed. Nya soon joined her husband and sat next to him, her arm hooked around his.

"Well what's the news?"

Nya giggled and kissed Jay's cheek.

"Guess..."

"Um... Uh... Zane and P.I.X.A.L. are finally getting married?"

"No. I'll give you a hint. It's something we've wanted for the longest time..."

"Oh... I know what it its... You finally got me a Playstaion 4..."

"What!? NO!"

"Then I got nothing. Just tell me Nya..."

"Alright..." She inched her face close to Jay's and whispered. "One last guess..."

"Just tell me..." Jay breathed, shaking in anticipation.

Nya smiled and moved her face closer to Jay's.

"Jay... Baby... I'm pregnant..." Nya immediately pressed her lips against Jay's passionately and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Jay's eyes went wide open when he heard his wife say these words. She was pregnant? Finally!

After a while, Nya pulled away and smiled.

"I'm... gonna be a daddy?" Jay whispered softly.

Nya giggled softly and nodded. "Yes, Jay. You'll be a great father."

"And you'll be a wonderful mother..."

Nya smiled and kissed her husband again.

"I wonder if it's a boy or a girl. I don't know! I want both. I hope it's a boy or a girl."

"Well, Jay it can only be one of those..." Nya giggled softly.

"What if it was twins? Or triplets? Or quadruplets? Or-"

"Woah Jay! Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

"Sorry, I'm just so excited. We're finally going to be parents!"

* * *

**Alright! So what did you think of this one? Also, what should Jay and Nya have? I'm thinking twins, a boy and a girl, but I don't know. Anyway, thank you so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry again for the long wait. Please review. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Big thank you to everyone who read and reviewed last chapter. Now, I've decided that this will be the final chapter to this story... I know I said that there would be another chapter after this one, but I figured I'd just combine the two. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago!**

* * *

Nya shot up in her and Jay's bed, panting loudly.

"Nya, are you alright!?" Jay asked as he sat up and embraced his pregnant wife.

"Y-Yeah! It was just a kick..." Nya muttered. She was 9 months into her pregnancy and was already days past her due date.

"Are you sure?" Jay asked, his electric blue eyes full of concern.

"Yes, sweetie. Now, let's go back to sleep," Nya whispered and kissed his cheek softly.

"Alright, good night..." Seconds after speaking, Jay found himself asleep again.

Nya, however, lay wide awake, wondering how long until it was time for the baby.

"What the?" Nya groaned as something moved at the end of the bed. Soon, a small, round, face appeared and barked softly at Nya.

"Sparky!" Nya cried as she stared at the small pug that stood at the foot of her bed.

Recently, Jay had finally persuaded Nya to let him buy a dog, assuring her that she would get to name him. It had taken a while, but Nya eventually warmed up to the little dog and named him 'Sparky', after a toy she had when she was a baby. Jay had also promised that he would housebreak the puppy. That didn't quite work out yet, with Sparky creating a number of 'accidents' around the house. So, until he had been adequately trained, Sparky had to wear a 'doggy diaper' as Jay called it.

"What are you doing up here!? Did Jay let you up again!?"

The pug grunted in response and slowly trotted towards Nya, licking at her face.

"Gross," Nya groaned and picked the puppy up, placing him next to Jay. "Go lick him."

The pug followed Nya's command and began licking Jay's face.

"Uh... Not right now Nya..." Jay giggled and rolled away from 'Nya'.

Nya smiled down at her husband before she groaned loudly in pain.

"Oh, no," She whispered. The baby was ready. "Jay! Wake up!" Nya cried painfully and shook her husband's shoulder.

"Uh, No Mom... I don't wanna go to school," Jay muttered and rolled over onto his stomach.

"Jay! Please! The baby's coming!" Nya cried.

"Ugh... C-Can't it wait until tomorrow?" Jay groaned sleepily.

"My water broke! I think I'm going into labor!" Nya screamed.

"Oh, uh- What!? Holy crap!" Jay shouted as he sat up. "Okay, N-Nya... Just calm down... It will be alright..."

Jay picked his wife up bridal style and carried her outside to the car, only to realize he had forgotten the keys.

"Damn it!" Jay screamed, lightly setting his wife down to lean against the car. "I'm gonna go get the keys, I'll be right back."

"Hurry!" Nya cried.

Sprinting inside the house, Jay scanned his and Nya's room for the keys to the car.

"Where the hell are they!?" Jay shouted angrily. "Oh, wait!"

Rushing to the kitchen counter, Jay found the keys sitting there, right where he always left them.

"I'm coming Nya!" Jay shouted and bolted for the door, only to be followed by light footsteps.

"Rawr!" Sparky barked, following Jay.

"C'mon," Jay sighed as he picked up the dog and shut the front door.

"Why do you have Sparky?" Nya questioned as her husband placed her in the car.

"I couldn't leave him alone. He might tear something up or worse," Jay mumbled and pulled out of their driveway. "Alright Nya, we'll be there in like ten minutes. Just take deep breaths and try to hold out. Okay?"

"O-Okay," Nya gasped. "C-Call Kai."

"Call Kai? Okay," Jay took out his cell phone and quickly dialed Kai's number, trying his hardest not to shake and keep his eyes on the road. "C'mon! Answer!"

After a few seconds of ringing, Kai finally answered his phone.

"Jay... What reason do you possibly have for calling me at three o' clock in the morning-"

"The baby's coming Kai!" Jay shouted.

"Wait, WHAT!?" Kai exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm taking Nya to the hospital right now!"

"O-Okay, I'll be there, and, uh, do you want me to get everybody else up?"

"I don't care, but just call my parents, I know they'd want to be here for this," Jay replied as he sped past several cars.

"Can do! Might as well wake everybody else up now," Kai whispered.

Jay then heard Kai shout from the other end of the phone, "C'mon Lloyd get your ass up! You too Cole! Nya's having her baby!"

"Yeah, okay! Bye Kai!" Jay shouted before turning to look at Nya. "Kai's on his way to the hospital."

Nya nodded her head quickly and breathed slowly, clutching her belly. Jay reached his hand out and offered it his wife to which she gladly accepted. Giving her hand a comforting squeeze and a look that said, 'It'll be alright', Jay had hoped to calm his wife's spirit. It seemed to work, as Nya returned the squeeze and smiled softly at him through her pain.

"Nya..." Jay whispered softly.

"Jay..." She returned.

*BEEP BEEP*

Jay gasped as he slammed his foot on the brake, barely preventing an accident.

"What the hell!?" Jay screamed as he noticed that he and Nya were caught in a traffic jam. "It's three o' clock in the morning. What dumbass is driving around at this hour!?"

Jay growled angrily and slammed his fist into the wheel.

"W-What are we going to do?" Nya cried.

Jay looked to his wife and smiled as an idea crossed his mind.

"I know..." Jay grinned and drove the car into a nearby parking lot. He jumped out of the car and quickly ran to Nya's side.

"Jay, what are you-"

"Just hold on Nya," Jay whispered and picked Nya up into his arms. "You stay here boy!" Jay shouted to Sparky.

"Rawr!" The puppy barked.

"Ready?" Jay asked his wife softly.

"Ready for wha- AH!" Nya screamed as Jay activated his lightning powers, flying into the sky. She clung tightly to her husband's chest as they flew faster, approaching the hospital. Jay quickly landed outside the doors of the hospital and kicked them open, running inside.

"Help! My wife is going into labor!" Jay screamed.

Tons of nurses and doctors swarmed to Jay and took Nya from him, pushing him back.

"Sir, you need to wait here," A doctor stated.

"What!? Screw that! I need to be with my wife!" Jay shouted. "Nya!"

"Jay!" She called back as she was carried away.

"I need to see my wife!" Jay cried.

"Sir, calm down," A nurse with red hair in a pony tail stated softly. "My name is Skylor. I need to ask you a few questions. First, what is your wife's name?"

"N-Nya Walker..."

"And yours?"

"Jay Walker."

"Okay..."

The nurse asked Jay several questions before he heard a familiar voice shout, "Where's my sister!?"

Turning around, Jay smiled when he saw Kai.

"Kai!" Jay shouted.

"Jay! Where's Nya?" Kai asked.

"They took her away and won't let me see her," Jay whispered sadly.

"What? Da fuq kinda bullshit is that?" Kai growled and started yelling at a doctor.

"Um, sir, we don't allow animals in here," Skylor stated clearly, frowning slightly at Jay.

"Hey that's very rude, he's my brother-in-law," Jay started.

"No, I mean your dog," The nurse pointed down to Sparky, who was chewing on Jay's shoe laces.

"Sparky! I told you to wait by the car! Oh well, he won't hurt anyone. Right boy?" Jay asked the pug as he picked him up.

Skylor sighed in frustration before she spoke again.

"Fine, just hold him! As for your wife, I'll see if I can get you to see her..."

"T-Thank you," Jay smiled and watched the nurse walk away.

"Wow. She was _really _hot. And that's coming from me," Kai grinned, watching Skylor stroll down the hall. "If she lets us see Nya, I'm totally gonna ask her out."

Jay gave no response and sat down in a chair, slightly trembling.

"Jay, look, there's no need to worry. Nya will be fine. She's strong," Kai encouraged his brother and sat down next to him.

"Where are the others?" Jay asked quietly.

"They should be here soon, along with your parents," Kai answered.

"Good..." Jay sighed.

* * *

It had been hours since he'd seen her. The nurses and doctors wouldn't let him through for whatever reason. Jay had begun to fear the worse.

"Don't worry, buddy, I'm sure she'll be fine," Cole smiled at the blue ninja, trying his hardest to cheer him up.

"B-But what if she's not!? W-What if something happens-"

"Jay!" Cole exclaimed. "You need to calm down. Like we've said for a million times, Nya will be fine."

"I hope you're right," Jay moaned, burying his face in his hands. "I can't live without her..."

"JAY! JAY! WE'RE HERE!" A woman screamed loudly as she and her husband burst into the waiting room.

"Mom! Dad!" Jay cried happily, running to his parents. "I-I am so happy you guys are here."

"Oh, we are too, honey," Edna said softly. "Sorry we're so late. For some reason there was a lot of traffic."

"How is she, son?" Ed asked Jay.

"I don't know, they won't let me see her..." Jay sighed.

"Well, we're here for you," Edna whispered as she and Ed sat on either side of Jay.

Another hour passed. Jay sat between his parents, his head buried in his hands. He looked up for a short moment to examine what everyone else was doing. Kai paced around nervously, talking to himself, Cole sat quietly, Lloyd slept in his chair, murmuring something about his comics, Sensei Wu meditated, and Zane and Pixal sat talking to one another about the probability of Nya having a certain gender or number of babies. As for his parents, they went on and on about the day Jay was born and about how wonderful it had been.

"Mr. Walker?"

Jay's face shot up at the nurse, his face pale.

"You may see your wife now," Skylor whispered softly.

Jay was led by Skylor to the door of Nya's room.

"In here, sir," Skylor backed away from the door to allow Jay entrance. "Don't worry. She's alright."

Jay was shaking. Was she alright? Was the baby alright? Only one way to find out..."

"Thank you," He smiled and opened the door, peeking his head in. "Nya?" He saw her, laying in a hospital bed, her eyes closed, with **TWO** white bundles in her arms. He took a step towards her, a smile spreading across his face. Nya's brown eyes quickly opened up and faced Jay.

"Jay," Nya cooed softly. "Come see your children."

"Tw-twins?" Jay stuttered.

"Mhmm..." Nya replied, nodding her head. "Twins. A boy and a girl," She giggled quickly and smiled at her husband. "Well, come on!"

Jay walked towards his wife and took the bundle from her right arm, rocking it slowly.

"That's your son," Nya whispered.

Jay looked down into the sleeping baby's face. He had pale skin and brown hair like Jay, but as the baby opened his eyes, Jay was greeted with Nya's chocolate orbs staring into his.

"H-Hey buddy," Jay whispered softly. "I-I'm your dad."

The baby seemed to understand as he soon fell back to sleep in Jay's arms. Jay smiled and held his son close.

"May I see my daughter?" Jay asked Nya softly.

"Of course," Nya responded and handed Jay the other bundle.

Jay smiled down at his daughter, her black hair and tan skin making her look exactly like her mother. However, unlike her brother, she had Jay's electric blue eyes.

"H-Hey," Jay choked out. "I'm your daddy."

The baby smiled at Jay, and just like her brother, fell asleep into Jay's arms.

"They're beautiful," Jay sighed happily. Nya gasped when she saw tears begin to fall out of Jay's eyes.

"J-Jay?" Nya asked. "W-what's wrong?"

"Nothing Nya," Jay responded. "Nothing. They're perfect."

Nya smiled as Jay walked up to her, handing her back the bundles.

"I-I was so worried," Jay whispered and kissed Nya's forehead.

"I was too," Nya replied. "About you..."

"I love you, Nya," Jay whispered, and cupped Nya's cheek. "So freaking much."

"I love you too, Jay," Nya whispered back and pecked his lips lightly.

"So, what are we going to name them?" Jay asked his wife softly.

"Well, I've been thinking, how about names that start with, _J_?" Nya asked softly. "Jake and Janice... Is that good with you?"

"It's perfect, Nya. They're perfect. You're perfect," Jay smiled.

"So are you," Nya giggled and pulled Jay down again, kissing him passionately.

"Well, why don't you get some rest?" Jay asked Nya softly.

"Thank you Jay, but, maybe you should get some too..." Nya replied and scooted over, giving her husband room to lay next to her.

"But-" Jay started.

"C'mon, I know you're exhausted," Nya whispered. "And don't worry about waking them up, they sleep like rocks. Please, Jay?"

"Alright," Jay sighed and climbed onto the bed next to Nya.

It didn't take long for either of them to fall asleep. Wrapped in one another's arms, each of them cradling one of their children, Jay and Nya slept peacefully. Both, happy that they had been given, A Second Chance...

* * *

**The End! Yeah, I know, cheesy ending. I hope you enjoyed this story! But, as I look back at this story, I'm not really happy with it. I mean, I feel like I rushed it. Not to mention the huge gaps between updates. I just think I could've done a much better job. Bottom line, this story was just, _crap_. So, I may or may not end up rewriting this in the future. But probably not. Anyway, I can't say this enough: Thank you. Thank You! To all of you who supported this story!**

**Okay, well, I guess that's it! Thank you so much for reading, and I'll see you next time. Also, I hope you had a happy Valentine's Day! Peace!**


End file.
